Can I sleep with you tonight?
by AtticaeRolas
Summary: Kyouko Sakura is a freeloading magical girl as well as Sayaka's secret crush, when she suddenly asks to sleep in the same bed Sayaka starts to worry for her heart.


"Sayaka, can I sleep in the bed with you tonight?" Kyouko asked

This is Kyouko, She is a fellow magical girl and freeloader staying at Sayaka's house whilst her parents away, she is always eating but never gets fat, surprisingly. She has a cheerful personality and a cute smile, she is also Sayaka's secret crush.

"Wha? Why?" Sayaka blushes

"Because, you always make me sleep on the floor and it's so uncomfortable!"

"Well okay, I guess there's no harm in it." Sayaka says with a sigh

They jump into bed and Kyouko starts to snuggle against Sayaka, her head rests against Sayaka's chest and Sayaka's heart starts beating wildly. She loves Kyouko, and Kyouko is in the same bed as her, snuggled right up against her, I think you get it.

"Hey, Sayaka, your heart is beating pretty crazy here." Kyouko says with a hint of

concern in her voice

"R-really? I didn't notice." Sayaka started blushing furiously, she could feel her face heating up

Kyouko pulls back

"Yeah and your face is really red too, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Sayaka hides her face

"Are you sure? You don't have a fever or something?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay, but you only blush like that when you have a fever, your embarrassed, or.. in love." Kyouko said teasingly

"Really? I didn't know about that." Sayaka said unconvincingly

"Right. But if your not sick, and there's nothing to be embarrassed about, is it love? That would explain your heartbeat too." Kyouko put her palm on Sayaka's chest

Even though Sayaka knew she was just teasing her she went even redder and averted her gaze.

"It's nothing like that!" Sayaka tried to look away from the redheaded beauty before her.

"Really? Why are you looking away then?"

"B-Because!"

"Look at me then." Kyouko pulls Sayaka's head to face her, they were only inches apart.

"Does Sayaka love me? Does she?" Kyouko kept on teasing her, stroking the side of Sayaka's face slowly and softly.

Sayaka blushed to the extreme and looked down in shame.

"Yes."

Kyouko was bright red, it matched her fiery red hair and burning eyes. " Whoa Really?"

"Y-yeah…"

Kyouko and Sayaka sat there in silence, both too embarrassed to speak

"Let me do this properly Kyouko!" Sayaka said and turned to face her, still blushing

"Do what properly?"

"Kyouko. I love you."

Kyouko stammered "O-okay"

"I'm not done." Sayaka was really nervous, the butterflies in her stomach raged and rampaged, bouncing off the walls.

"Kyouko, I love you. I have for a while now, I would always get nervous and awkward especially when you walk around in your panties.. I can't stop thinking about you and how cute you are, your long, fiery, red hair, your soft, smooth, white skin, your cute expressions and happy, burning personality, I love you and will never stop. So Kyouko... will you please go out with me!"

After a few minutes of silence Kyouko finally spoke up

"I-I… Sayaka..."

"Yeah?"

Kyouko kissed her, more passionately than Sayaka had imagined. She kissed her deeper and deeper, full of emotion and fiery passion, her warm lips pressed softly against Sayaka's lips.

"Kyouko!"

Kyouko kept kissing her, she even went for tongue! She stuck her tongue in Sayaka's mouth. Sayaka had never imagined having another person's tongue in her mouth, licking her tongue, her gums and her teeth, it tasted like pocky and potato chips, She also never imagined it to feel this good either, Kyouko's lips were soft and warm, and she held Sayaka gently but with a firm grip and caressed her face softly. Sayaka's brain had melted and her body had went all limp.

"Kyouko, your kisses feel too good! I'm all limp and tired!" Sayaka said flopping down on the bed

"Yes."

"Huh?"

My answer, it's yes."

"Really? Great!" Sayaka gave her a smile

Kyouko returned it with a big grin

"Ahh! You're just too cute!" Sayaka rolled over and hugged her so tightly that she

squeezed all the air out of Kyouko's lungs.

"Sayaka… can't… breathe" Kyouko looked ready to faint

"Oh, sorry, I got a bit too excited." Sayaka said and released her.

"But that's okay, because we both love each other!" Kyouko said giving Sayaka a cute, fanged, grin.

"Honestly though, I never imagined you'd be such an amazing kisser." Sayaka said shutting her eyes.

"Well I am a bit of an expert… Wait a second! Imagined?!" Kyouko jumped back

surprised.

"Well yeah, I never stopped thinking about you, I imagined us doing all sorts of stuff… kissing, hugging, and all that… other stuff that lovers do." Sayaka blushed.

"You coulda just asked for those things, believe it or not I've loved you for quite a bit too."

"Well sorry, you're just a bit hard to read, that's all." Sayaka said sadly, disappointed she didn't confess earlier, then she realized.

"Wait, that means you'd even have done… that with me?" Sayaka asked, taken aback

"Well yeah, sure. I love you don't I?" Kyouko said confused

"It's just that…" Sayaka looked like she didn't want to say it

"Yeah I get it."

"Well, as long as we're together now its okay!" Sayaka grinned and did a thumbs up.

"Well then, shall we continue where we left off?" Kyouko said, rolling on top of Sayaka so that their faces were just a few centimeters away.

"Well… why not? It's a weekend so I don't have school tomorrow." Sayaka said, feeling Kyouko's hot breath on her face.

Kyouko didn't bother with speaking, she just kissed her again, she kissed Sayaka as if there was no tomorrow and this was their last moments alive, she kissed her hard and passionately, she pulled her in closer to her and started running her hands up her side, first the thighs, then the waist, then the up to the shoulder, just brushing the side of Sayaka's breast. Kyouko then went up a little, past the neck, and put her hand on her cheek. Her skin felt smooth and warm under the palm of Kyouko's hand. She then moved her hand back down and put her arms around Sayaka's waist and gently stroked her butt. They rolled over a bit and now Sayaka was on top. Sayaka put her hand on Kyouko's cheek and starts using tongue ever so timidly. Kyouko, who is fearless and brave, encourages tongue by moving hers in deeper and gently but sweetly strokes the roof of Sayaka's mouth with her tongue. They held each other tightly and kissed deeper and more passionately until they couldn't breathe and had to break apart.

They panted, their warm breath heating each others faces.

"Well… that was… eventful." Sayaka said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was, makes me want more." Kyouko said with a perverse look.

She started kissing Sayaka again, holding her hard and firm, and practically going for the tongue right away. They sat up, kneeling on the bed. Kyouko lifted Sayaka's waist up a bit, towards her shoulders, Sayaka leaned forward in response. Kyouko brought her tongue deeper in Sayaka's mouth whilst Sayaka slowly and lovingly let her hands travel underneath Kyouko's Tank top and wrapped around her bare back. Kyouko shivered and pulled back a bit.

"Sayaka! Your hands are cold!" Kyouko complained

"Well then help me warm them up" Sayaka said and this time she kissed Kyouko.

She kissed her deep and passionate, moving her hands around Kyouko's back tickling her, Kyouko shivers quite a lot but after a while she gets used to having Sayaka's hands on her back. Sayaka, believing it is in the way, takes off Kyouko's tank top leaving a cute, pink bra exposed. Kyouko hurries to cover herself.

"Oi! What the hell do you think your doing?" Kyouko says going pink.

"Nice bra." Sayaka giggles. "Well... I thought that it was in the way, so I got rid of it." Sayaka blushes and scratches her head

Kyouko, unable to resist Sayaka's cute expression, tackles her on the bed.

"If I'm doing it, you're doing it too." Kyouko says with guess what, that perverse look again.

"Sure." Sayaka says taking her top off, revealing a blue polka dot bra with a blue ribbon in the middle.

"That's cute." Kyouko says, prodding the bra.

Sayaka had a pained look on her face, like she was trying to hold something in.

"If you need to moan, go ahead and do it, there's nobody here but us two." Kyouko teases her, starting to grope Sayaka.

After a few gropes here and there Sayaka finally lets it out…

"Aah" Sayaka goes red and puts her hands to cover her mouth

Kyouko, shocked, takes a step back

"C-cute… Who knew you could hide something this cute from me!" Kyouko says, recovering from her shock

"Well, If I'm doing it, you're doing it too." Sayaka walks up to Kyouko and starts groping her viciously.

"Nyahh" Kyouko moaned too.

"Haha, you went Nyahh, what are you? A cat?" Sayaka couldn't stop laughing

"Yeah, so what if I am, that just means I'm agile enough to do this!"

Kyouko jumped halfway across the room and collided with Sayaka, they fell and Kyouko landed on top of her.

"Ow, Kyouko!" Sayaka said, rubbing the back of her head where she had fell.

"S-sorry" Kyouko said getting up, scratching the back of her head, blushing and looking away.

Sayaka, appalled by yet another cute expression, jumps up and hugs Kyouko tightly.

"That's alright, because we love each other! But I think we should wrap things up, it's getting pretty late…" Sayaka says with a disappointed face.

"Wrap it up eh? Okay, but don't blame me if it takes a while." Kyouko says with a cheeky grin.

Kyouko grabs Sayaka's shoulders and pushes her onto the bed, Kyouko falls with her of course.

They kiss again, but with more passion than the others, knowing this will be one of the last of the night, got to make it something to remember right?

Sayaka wraps her arms around Kyouko's slender waist and gently gropes her firm butt whilst Kyouko gropes Sayaka a couple times then holds her tightly and close, they can hardly breathe but why should they care? They have to deal with the fact of knowing everyday they might die, so this is nothing to them. They keep going, their tongues going deeper and deeper and licking all around, their bodies pressed against each other, stuck together like glue. Their hands preoccupied with caressing the other and their emotions flying wildly out of control. They could sit there all day, kissing and hugging and flirting but everyone needs sleep, so, to their disappointment, they had to stop themselves.

"Alright Kyouko, time to stop." Sayaka said, parting they're lips.

"Aw Sayaka! One more?" Kyouko says like a spoiled child

"Fine, just one more." Sayaka says, finding it extremely difficult to refuse her.

They kiss their last kiss for the day, then with a sleepy 'goodnight' and an exchanging of 'I love you's, they cuddle the rest of the night away.

THE END


End file.
